Comment on fait les bébés?
by Satine30
Summary: ben une histoire sur la conception lol


Titre : Comment on fait les bébés ?

Auteur : satine

Genre : je sais pas trop

Résumé : trop court pour en faire un !

Note de l'auteur : Ben je m'ennuyais cette après-midi alors j'ai fait ça, en vingt minutes. Ouais au milieu ma mère m'a piqué mon stylo, elle le trouvait super, ça fait qu'il a fallu que j'attende qu'elle me le rende ! Mais bon voilà heureusement elle me l'a rendu. Donc voilà j'ai fait ça et j'en ai marre, je veux aller à Vancouver, parce que les filles qui y sont s'éclatent, alors moi aussi je veux y aller ! Non mais c'est pas important mais tant pis j'ai envie de le dire ! De toute façon j'ai jamais chance ! Y'a plus tarte, et Gerrard McMillan fut découvert par le général Pachino ! mdr ok ok je me tais !

Disclamer : blablabla rien n'est à moi, blablabla je ne suis pas payée, blablabla « j'ai prit une photo sur google, une image satellite et j'ai isolé le petit carré regarde, là tu vois deux points et une virgule à l'envers…. » oups je m'égare !

Un matin comme les autres, Jack regardait tranquillement la télévision, une tasse de café à la main. Soudain, un parasite ressemblant à une petite fille vint s'interposer entre lui et l'écran.

-Papa, comment on fait les bébés ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Le militaire qui venait juste de reprendre une gorgé du liquide noir, cru s'étouffer avec le café, face à l'interrogation de sa fille.

-Quoi ?

-Comment on fait les bébés ? Réitéra l'enfant.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça Liz ? S'enquit son père.

-Ben tonton Dany a dit qu'il serait temps que j'ai un petit frère ou une petite sœur…

- Non mais de quoi il s'mêle celui-là ? S'énerva légèrement Jack.

-Alors comment on fait ?

-C'est compliqué ! Tenta d'esquiver son père.

Il grimaça face à cette situation vraiment étrange. Sa petite fille…sa toute petite fille voulait avoir une conversation d'adulte.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, signe qu'il était mal à l'aise, tout en soufflant. Pourquoi ne demandait-elle pas ce genre de chose à sa mère ? Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots. Alors parler de sexualité avec sa petite fille de six ans…Autant dire mission impossible !

-Je peux peut-être vous aider ? Se proposa naïvement Liz. La maîtresse dit que je suis très intelligente !

-Ta mère n'est jamais là, quand il le faudrait ! Se désespéra-t-il.

-Allez dit !

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas demandé à Dany boy ?

-Il a dit que ce serait plus rigolo si c'était toi qui me le disais ! Expliqua la petite fille.

-Rah si j'l'attrape celui-là !

-Bon alors dit !Commença à s'impatienter la fillette.

-Bon euh alors…Dit-il en se grattant la nuque. Pour faire un bébé, faut un papa et une maman.

-Pourquoi ?

Le militaire ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant l'innocence de sa fille. Rah s'il le chopait ce petit scarabée, il passerait un mauvais moment. D'où il venait pervertir son petit bébé ? Non mais est-ce que LUI se permettait de lui donner des conseils sur sa relation avec un certain médecin ? Non mais !

-Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-elle ayant visiblement perdu toute patience.

-Et bien parce que…

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Demanda Sam en arrivant près de sa petite famille.

Sauvé par le gong, pensa Jack.

-Papa m'explique comment on fait des bébés. Répondit Liz.

-Oh ! Rit doucement la jeune femme.

-Dany Boy lui a mit en tête qu'on devrait lui concevoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Expliqua le colonel.

-Ah ! Répondit la scientifique, sans surprise particulière.

-Dis maman, toi tu sais comment on fait les bébés ?

-Ah oui tiens, toi tu es scientifique, explique lui ! Se déchargea son mari.

-Et dire que ça a sauvé le monde plus d'une fois ! Soupira Sam en roulant des yeux. Aller vient ma chérie, je vais t'expliquer pendant que tu goûtes.

Les deux femmes de la maison prirent le chemin de la cuisine. Sur le seuil de la porte, Sam s'arrêta et se retourna vers son époux.

-Ah au fait Jack ! Avant de tuer Daniel, tu lui diras qu'on a dépassé le stade de la conception depuis deux mois. Lui apprit l'astrophysicienne.

-Ok je lui dirais. Répondit Jack, ayant visiblement toute sa concentration tournée vers l'écran de télévision.

La jeune femme disparut dans la cuisine, riant doucement, face au manque de réaction de la part de son compagnon.

-Quoi ? Dit-il soudain, puis se levant pour partir à la cuisine. Sam ?

**Fin**


End file.
